


A Moment's Flash

by Abarekiller



Series: Bad End Series [4]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Death, a single moment, and everything is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarekiller/pseuds/Abarekiller
Summary: Everything in life comes down to a single instance





	

A single countdown.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

A moment’s flash.

A single moment was all it would take.

One moment to protect. One moment to hesitate.

You only had that one moment.

Then that moment, a single moment’s certainty as every thought rushes past you. The perception of your life, of your very being becomes one; past, present and future all comes together at that very moment.

Time flows to a halt as you follow forward.

Your past passing…

Feeling…

Nothing…

A moment’s flash…

Eyes grow wide as her life begins to slip from that very moment. The past begins to disappear as Darling Charming felt the blade cave into her chest.

In a single moment and she saw her future filled with red as blood flowed forth.

A single moment’s flash was all it took.

In a single moment she failed to protect everyone.

In a single moment, everything started to fade.

The moment would end and the next comes, and she is already gone.

It only takes a single moment…

A moment’s flash…


End file.
